


Touch My World with Your Fingertips

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renaissance Faires, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: On a rare weekend off, one of Tony's one night stands convinces him to do her a favor. Tony gets the surprise of his life when he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_rah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah/gifts).



> This story is for my lovely friend, hazel_rah, whose birthday was in August. On the plus side, at least I am not an entire year late. On the minus side, it's closer to her next birthday than her last, so I hope she will forgive me for my tardiness. Hope you're doing well, hon <3
> 
> I'll put the prompt in the end notes of the second chapter tomorrow so I don't spoil it all today. ;) 
> 
> The title is a line from [Who Wants to Live Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jtpf8N5IDE) by Queen.  
> Who dares to love forever  
> Oh, when love must die?  
> But touch my tears with your lips  
>  **Touch my world with your fingertips**
> 
> And because this story is for hazel_rah, yes, it contains smut. :D

Anthony DiNozzo wasn’t exactly sure how it was that he had the Saturday off, free and clear, not on call, no cases, no nothing because of all people _Gibbs_ had told the team that he was taking the entire weekend off and there was no way he would trust Tony and Kate out on a case with their little Probie without him supervising them closely. And not that Tony wasn’t insulted that Gibbs didn’t trust his goddamn Senior Field Agent with the team, even if their Probie was a friggin’ delicate little flower, but Tony didn’t even put up a token resistance because, seriously, a) the team had been working their fucking butts off for so long that Tony can’t quite recall the last time he actually had a whole weekend off without that feeling in his gut of waiting for the other shoe to drop, which was also known as, ‘Dispatch calling them in for an emergency priority case that wouldn’t wait for Monday or be passed to the team that was actually on call’. And b) that _Gibbs_ was the one that was taking the weekend off. The _entire_ weekend off!

Gibbs had even backed it with a huff at Director Morrow that if he or his team were called back in this weekend, the President had better have been kidnapped or something of that nature. Morrow hadn’t objected. If Tony hadn’t witnessed it himself, he definitely would not have believed it. But he did, and it was kind of like spotting a unicorn or something. It had floored Tony.

But the end result was that now Tony had a whole weekend off that he hadn’t actually made plans for – because how could anyone make any kind of plans when they worked for someone as unpredictable and as relentless a workaholic as Gibbs was? Tony had long since given up on the idea of making plans or trying to maintain a relationship. Hell, he barely had any kind of life outside of work, never mind the impossibility that it would be to be in a relationship with someone at this point in his life. Even though he hadn’t worked as many hours back in Baltimore, he’d seen how things went with Wendy. If, as she had claimed, that his job forcing him to put in long hours was truly why she had broken up with him. Sure, Tony was dedicated to his work. But Tony had his doubts about her motives to call of their wedding now.

All that might be water under the bridge, but he had definitely learned his lesson. He worked even longer hours now, and he knew that anyone deserved better than about a tenth of a percent of Tony’s time and attention if they were in a relationship with him, because that was about as much as Tony could spare at this point in time. Tony had a demanding job which required ridiculously long hours, and more often than not, his after work time was spent hanging out with Gibbs, running errands, and whatnot. Which was why if Tony wanted sex, he tended to just go out, hit on a few people, and go home with a warm, willing body. Someone with no promises, no commitments, no exchange of phone numbers, and sometimes not even knowledge of their names. It was just easier that way for everyone involved. So if Tony had earned a horndog reputation because of it, well, it only made it easier for him to continue with this kind of behavior. And if nobody knew that not all of the people he went home with were women, then all the better. Tony was well aware of the need for a man to be perceived as straight in his profession. Law enforcement and the military didn’t tend to be kind to those who didn’t identify with anything but a zero on the Kinsey scale, and while Tony wasn’t necessarily a six, he was definitely squarely somewhere in between, depending on his mood and who caught his eye that night.

Tony knew that he was attractive enough that he could probably get away with this kind of behavior for maybe another decade, if he kept himself in shape and was lucky enough to not lose his hair. He wasn’t _that_ worried about his hair because as far as he could tell, Senior still had a full head of hair, so chances were he would, as well. But the way that his cases tended to go lately, ten years was probably overstating his life expectancy. The way Gibbs was working them these days, he would be killed on a case, no doubt, before the decade was over. So it made absolutely no sense to plan for the future with this kind of prognosis. This habit of picking up one night stands to scratch that itch, and pretend for a couple of hours that he was loved and wanted, it all worked for him. Besides, it did usually end in a couple of good orgasms. Who could complain about that? And if both he and his partners were aware that they were in a ‘no expectations’ territory, then nobody would get hurt, and Tony always did his best to ensure that everybody enjoyed themselves when they had sex. It was a good system, or so Tony felt.

So the previous night, he’d dressed carefully before he went out. He’d gone out clubbing because that was a good way to pick up someone like minded to go home with and have some good, hot, sweaty and most importantly uncomplicated sex with. He’d ended up going home with the most beautiful woman at the club after she quirked her finger at him, dirty danced with him, and ordered him home with her. But she was so hot he didn’t mind at all. He could barely keep his hands off her in the cab to her place, and she had been pretty incredible in bed, too. But he must have been more tired than he’d realized, or the orgasm more draining than he’d expected, because he _never_ spent the night and had only meant to shut his eyes for a couple of minutes but the next thing he knew sunlight was streaming through the windows and the hot chick – what the hell was her name? – was bringing him a steaming mug of coffee in bed.

“Mornin’,” she smiled at him, and she was gorgeous in the morning light, all disheveled and half naked, lips still kiss swollen from their activities of the previous night.

Tony grunted and sat up, envying her her easy sexiness. He didn’t brush his teeth the night before, hadn’t really slept all that much in the previous week, and he desperately needed to piss. He accepted the mug and slurped the hot liquid up, not even cringing because she had brought him black coffee. He’d drank enough of Gibbs’ foul brew over the years that it no longer fazed him, although he still preferred his coffee – if he had any coffee at all – sweet, creamy, and with a couple shots of hazelnut. Black coffee was a form of torture that he was sadly used to now.

“I’ll get out of your hair in a sec,” Tony told her, his voice still hoarse with sleep.

“Normally I’m all about kicking you out right away,” huge brown eyes scrutinized him, looking as if they were weighing something. “But I have a thing later today that I’m going to need an escort to and my usual partner is out of town. But, I think you’ll do…”

“Ahh, well that’s flattering and all… uh…” Tony gave her a look, trying to not give away the fact that he didn’t remember her name even as he wracked his brain trying to go back through their interactions at the club the previous night, to no avail. Fuck. He really couldn’t recall her name.

“Marie,” she supplied obligingly, and she didn’t seem at all put out that Tony couldn’t remember her name. “And you are…?”

“Tony,” Tony grunted. Well, then. It had been one of _those_ hookups, then, where neither of them had even introduced themselves. Which definitely meant that it was time for Tony to book it.

“Tony,” she acknowledged, smiling.

“Right, Marie, that’s flattering and all, but I’ve got to go,” Tony put the half empty mug down on the night stand and started to kick off the blankets.

“Hear me out,” she gave him a coy grin.

“Not interested,” Tony told her firmly, getting his feet on the floor.

“I’ll make it worth your while…”

All Tony did was give her a look, doing his best Gibbs impression, but apparently he still needed practice because Marie only laughed. Gracefully, she went down onto her knees, pushed Tony’s arms out of the way and wormed her way between his legs.

“No,” Tony told her again.

“Yes,” she raised her chin and gave him a look, and fuck, Tony was a weak, weak, man. His dick started to fatten up at the hungry look she gave him and he almost flew off the bed when she took him into her mouth and sucked him all the way to the root. His cock hardened in her mouth and she began bobbing up and down. Tony moaned, gripping her hair and fucking up into her mouth. OK, then. Maybe she _could_ persuade him to hear her out. He could give her a few minutes. Yeah. Especially if she used her tongue like that. Fuck.

And after morning sex – which Tony didn’t usually indulge in, preferring to make a clean getaway in the middle of the night – Tony agreed to come and pick her up to accompany her to the thing before lunch time. She told him to wear something easy to take off, and Tony took it to mean this thing they were going to had to be some kind of kinky sex thing. He found himself hoping that this would mean he would end up naked, dick in a cock cage, collared and leashed at some underground sex club, because fuck, that would _so_ totally be worth his while. Soon after they orgasmed, Marie called a cab while Tony got dressed. Tony promised he’d be back to pick Marie up as agreed.

Tony went home, ate a late breakfast and puttered around his apartment while a movie played in the background. It was nice not to be waiting for the phone to ring, for a body to drop, for a case to fall in their laps. Tony was so relaxed that he seriously thought about just staying in and skipping the thing with Marie, but in the end the possibility that he would up in a sex dungeon, leashed and collared, was too intriguing. He slipped into comfortable pants that could easily be removed, a tight black t-shirt, a jacket and left.

Marie pulled him into her living room and gave him an approving once over. “Great, I need you to wear this thing for me and then we can go,” she told him, herding him into her room.

Tony’s dick twitched in his pants. Here it came. He mentally rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Black leather was a good look on him. And he’d been working out, he couldn’t wait to bare his six-pack and let himself be ogled. He’d even brought a couple of packets of lube with him, just in case he scored a dom. Dommes were fine, sure, but a big hulking bear of a dom was even better. A big man to dominate him and make him submit, and then pound him into the mattress. There were very few things that Tony thought would be better than that.

But then he found himself with an armful of clothes. A whole _armful of clothes_. Not a cock cage or a leather thong in sight. Or just a leash. Fuck, he would have been OK with going somewhere completely naked but leashed. But. Nope. He was being given an armful of what looked to be old-timey clothes.

“What the fuck?” he mumbled, glaring at Marie.

“Put those on,” Marie was in front of her vanity, carefully applying make up.

“Uhhhh, how about no,” Tony dumped the clothes on the still unmade bed and turned to leave.

“Tony. Put the clothes on,” the snap in her voice was unmistakable. It was definitely an order. “We’re going out for the afternoon and if you’re good, I’ll blow you in public. Then we’ll come back here and I’ll use this on you,” she pulled a huge, double sided strap on dildo out of a drawer.

Tony didn’t like the way his knees went weak. Marie was _dominating_. He was tempted to obey. Even if they weren’t going to a sex dungeon but what looked to be a reenactment of _Robin Hood Prince of Thieves_. He hesitated for a moment, but Marie’s brown eyes grew steely and Tony swallowed, nodding obediently. Fine. He would do this, but after Marie pegged him later, he was out of there and he promised himself that he would never see her again.

Sighing, he took his clothes off and began dressing. Marie came over and helped button the suede vest over the billowy white silk shirt. He was wearing breeches of some sort that fit him like a second skin and soft calfskin boots came halfway up to his knees. At least he was spared the indignity of a hat.

“Perfect,” Marie declared. She was wearing a red dress that was laced up the front. The top was very low cut, revealing her creamy breasts almost down to her nipples, the bodice skin tight, but she absolutely had the figure to pull it off. Tony wondered if she would just hike up the skirt to peg him later because that would be awesome. He slipped the packets of lube into the vest pocket. Maybe she would fuck him somewhere secluded wherever it was they were going. After all she’d said she would blow him in public. Maybe she’d fuck him as well. That would absolutely make up for the fact that Tony was dressed in stupid ass clothes.

When Marie handed him what looked to be a well crafted handmade bow and a quiver full of arrows, Tony just gaped at her.

“I’m not an archer,” he stammered. Knives, he could throw fairly accurately. Ditto darts. He was an amazing shot with all kinds of firearms – although not on par with Gibbs’ sniper skills, of course. Archery was something he’d only done once or twice for fun in college to impress this guy he had a crush on, who was training to be on the US Olympic team for Archery. He hadn’t touched a bow and arrow since.

“It’s just for show,” she rolled her eyes. “Part of your costume.”

“Where the hell are you taking me?” Tony thought to ask, even as he accepted the bow and arrow.

“You’ll see… but you can’t bring your _guns_ ,” she wrinkled her nose and made it sound like an obscenity.

Tony sighed. Regulations meant that he was supposed to carry from door to door, but this once, maybe he could put his service weapon and backup in the lock box he kept in the trunk of his car. But he really hated the thought of going anywhere unarmed. He hadn’t done it in forever, and it made him feel quite vulnerable. He slid his regular k-bar into his boot where he could easily reach it, strapped his usually concealed throwing knife openly on his thigh and strapped his special limited edition k-bar onto his other thigh. Marie hummed appreciatively.

“I bet you know how to handle those,” she whispered huskily.

“I know how to _handle_ all kinds of weaponry,” Tony shot back, leering at her.

She laughed, and waited while Tony gathered his discarded clothing and his guns. He tucked his badge into a vest pocket and his credentials and wallet went into a pouch that hung on his belt.

“I can’t believe you’re not giving me a sword,” Tony huffed as she herded him out the door.

“You have these,” she pointed to the bow and arrow.

Tony pouted but before he knew it, on a rare Saturday off without even the threat of being called in to work, he found himself strolling through a crowd of people, all of whom were dressed in period costumes, with a beautiful woman in an amazing red dress on his arm, and carrying a giant fried turkey leg in his other hand, having a pleasant afternoon at the largest renaissance fair in DC. As it turned out, Marie was a seamstress and after Tony fucked her the previous night, she’d spent half the night tailoring her newly designed prototype archer outfit to fit him. And now he was walking around the fair with her, a living, breathing advertisement for it. They stopped by her booth at the fair, and her business partner took Tony out back where the public couldn’t see them, and he took a bunch of pictures of Tony in the new costume, for Marie’s website. They couldn’t display photos at their booth, although they did have a hardcopy catalog with pictures in them for customers to view. The catalog was disguised as a leather bound ledger, and they took orders as well as sold costumes right there, out of trunks hidden behind their table.

Tony had never been to one of these things. This was probably more the little McGeek’s cup of tea, and Tony couldn’t help but giggle to himself at the thought of him encountering his Probie while walking around the fair in costume as if he actually belonged there. He was a walking advertisement for Marie’s company. That was his excuse. Probie would just be another McNerd in the crowd. Although, in truth, he couldn’t help but be fascinated by what he was seeing. He spent time talking to the blacksmith as he crafted horseshoes and blades. Tony watched as knights in full armor jousted at a jousting exhibition, in a large arena with medieval decorations and seats. He was absurdly worried that someone would get hurt even though it was all for show. Tony shied away from the big horses, when Marie tried to get him to pet one of them. He’d never really been a big fan of animals. Especially big ass creatures that could step on him and break his back. No sir. No thank you.

He saw a booth filled with woodcarvings that reminded him of Gibbs, so he bought a little carved sailboat that he thought he could secretly give Gibbs for his birthday. Feeling magnanimous, he even bought Kate a silver pendant, some kind of Celtic sign for luck, on a leather thong, and for McGee a letter opener with a dragon on the hilt. That should make the little Elf Lord happy. Everywhere he went, Marie made him show off the outfit he had on.

He was at the knife sharpener’s booth with Marie, happily fondling a set of handmade throwing knives when the knife throwing competition started next to the knife sharpener’s booth. Marie gave him a stern look and obediently, Tony signed up for the competition, even though he was sighing inwardly. The promised semi-public blow job had better start soon because Tony didn’t need to hang around here for much longer. And now Tony was waiting to throw knives in some ridiculous competition.

There were some pretty good knife throwers competing, though, but none of them had been to the kind of summer camps that Tony had been subjected to when he was little. When it was his turn, he stepped up to the line, cracked his neck, wrists and fingers, loosening himself up. He took the three throwing knives, breathed slowly, and let them fly, allowing his body to follow through along with his arm after each throw, and he blew out a breath of satisfaction when he saw that all three were embedded right in the middle of the bullseye, the blades making a perfect, triangular cluster. The audience applauded, and Marie was extremely surprised and pleased with him that she bought him a couple of mini meat pies from her favorite pastry makers as a reward, and they were delicious.

She kept stringing him along with the promise of a blow job in the woods behind the tents but so far, nada. Tony told himself to be patient because good things came to those who waited. So he went along with her, parading the new costume around and allowing himself to be poked and prodded as people came to check out the costume. It wasn’t terrible, really. The one time a prospective client got a little handsy and pinched his ass, Marie snarled at her and she scrambled away without protest.

They found themselves back at the blacksmith and Tony was fascinated with the way he was shaping what looked to be some kind of sword. Hey, every man wants a sword, OK? Every man wants to be a sword fighter, a hero of legend. Even Tony.

He asked questions, listened intently to the answers, and the blacksmith allowed him to pick up and swing a couple of swords, eyes wide with wonder because he, Tony DiNozzo, was some kind of swashbuckling swordsman. Tony was gawking at a humongous broadsword that was displayed on a sturdy stand.

“Whoa,” he breathed.

“Not that one for beginners,” the blacksmith grinned at him. “That one is for experts.”

“Whoa,” Tony sighed, fingering the blade. “How heavy is this?”

“Heavy,” the man nodded at him. “You have to use it two-handed.”

“How does anyone use it then? Seems inefficient?” Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the gleaming blade.

“Like that,” the blacksmith nudged him, and Tony turned to where the man was pointing. There, in a makeshift arena by the blacksmith’s, two men dressed as knights in what looked to be real chainmail and helmets with visors down to conceal their faces were circling each other. One of them had a normal looking sword in one hand and a shield strapped to the other arm. The other man had the hilt of a sword peeking up above his shoulder blade, behind his neck, the scabbard as long as his spine. Tony found himself incredibly excited about the fact that the knight had the biggest sword he’d ever seen. It was like being in a goddamned movie.

The blacksmith clapped Tony on the back and they walked to where they could see what was going on more clearly. Marie was hanging onto one of his arms as they all watched the spectacle that was unfolding. Another exhibition fight, apparently. Tony gasped when the second knight put both hands on the sword hilt and drew it out of its scabbard with a sexy, metallic swish.

It was a broadsword, something that looked like what Tony had just been drooling over. The man’s arm muscles bulged as he hefted the sword expertly in both hands and began circling his opponent. They danced around each other, testing each other, and in the end the man with the broadsword waited for the other to attack. Tony lost himself in the flurry of flashing steel, the sound of metal sliding on metal, the gasps of the audience. He couldn’t take his eyes off the unknown knight with the two-handed broadsword as he thrusted and parried, handling the huge blade as if it was an extension of his body instead of a monstrous weapon. The grace and power contained within the man’s muscles as he expertly used the sword in battle. Tony’s face heated up as did his dick as he kept his eyes trained on the knight. Because you know. Man with a big sword. Man who knew how to use his big sword? It definitely floated Tony’s boat and made his entire body thrum with arousal.

The knight with the two-handed sword was slowly beating his opponent back, and their weapons continued to clang fiercely, until Tony’s knight executed some move that Tony couldn’t even follow, tripped his opponent and had the tip of his broadsword pressed against the other knight’s neck. Tony couldn’t help but applaud with the others that had gathered to watch the fight, trying to ignore the fact that he was hard and there was no way anyone would miss it with how tight his pants were. He breathed a sigh of relief as the victor held out his arm and pulled the other up safely, and his erection subsided. The two former opponents clasped arms and nodded at each other, bowed to their audience, before they headed over to where Tony was, sheathing their swords as they walked. Tony noticed that the victor had a slight swagger to his gait, now that he’d won, and that made his heart skip a beat. Because you know, man with a big sword, swaggering after beating his opponent. Yeah. Most definitely floated Tony’s boat. Tony would let the man handle _his_ shaft, any time, any day, sight unseen.

Both men pulled their helmets off and Tony almost fell over in surprise. The unknown knight who had so impressed Tony and his dick with his use of the two-handed broadsword was someone incredibly familiar to him. Sharp blue eyes flicked at him, even though the knight maintained a bland expression.

“Boss!” Tony gasped, when the knights came to shake hands with the blacksmith, who presumably, must have made both of their swords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real smut will come tomorrow. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. Yesterday got away from me somehow. But here's the conclusion now. 😁😀

_“Boss!” Tony gasped, when the knights came to shake hands with the blacksmith, who presumably, must have made both of their swords_.

Now Gibbs’ ice blue eyes raked over Tony’s entire body, and he felt himself flush at the scrutiny. Not only was he wearing the costume of an archer, but he was aware that the costume hid nothing and showed off all of his… assets. And by assets, he meant his ass and his dick. The pants were tight and lovingly hugged his body, and they definitely hid nothing.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs muttered, nodding at him before he accepted a manly arm clasp greeting with the blacksmith.

“How’s the grip on your sword now?” the blacksmith asked Gibbs.

“Much better after you adjusted it,” Gibbs told the man, even though his eyes were still on Tony.

“Looking good out there,” Marie piped up, surprising Tony, because he’d forgotten that she was holding on to his arm.

“Marie,” Gibbs gave her a polite nod. “New design?” he jerked his chin at Tony.

“Aye, kind sir,” Marie replied. “Doth thou like it?” she asked playfully, affecting ye olde timey way of speaking.

But if she was trying to draw attention to herself, it didn’t seem to work. Gibbs’ eyes stayed trained on Tony and slowly traveled up and down Tony’s body, stopping for long moments on Tony’s lips and, unbelievably, his dick. Tony tried not to get aroused by the intense scrutiny because Gibbs was incredibly attractive, had always been so, and a thrill of arousal _always_ went through Tony every time Gibbs snapped an order at him. Gibbs’ eyes came back up to meet Tony’s and one eyebrow quirked up as he smirked at his Senior Field Agent. “Very much,” Gibbs drawled.

Tony couldn’t help it. He licked his lips and his dick twitched in his pants, even though this was Gibbs, and anyone could see that he was lusting after his boss.

“Do you know my model?” Marie asked Gibbs, her fingers tightening on Tony’s arm almost painfully.

“Yup,” Gibbs nodded. “He’s more a knife thrower than an archer though.”

“He won the knife throwing competition earlier,” Marie bragged. “But he fills out this costume so beautifully, don’t you think?”

“Mm-hmm,” Gibbs agreed, and his eyes lingered on the k-bar strapped to Tony’s thigh before they flicked back up to Tony’s. Tony wasn’t sure if he could believe his eyes, but Gibbs’ pupils were dilating a little and he realized that Gibbs had noticed that he was wearing the k-bar that Gibbs himself had given him for his last birthday, openly strapped to his thigh. The limited edition k-bar that Gibbs had special ordered for him and had the handle inscribed with Tony’s initials. He stepped up to Tony and pulled the k-bar out of its sheathe, his fingers lingering on Tony’s thigh, and Tony imagined that he could feel the heat from those fingers searing him even through the fabric of his pants. It was making the SFA swallow hard and start sweating, trying to think of anything he could to stop himself from getting hard right then and there. “’S a good knife,” Gibbs muttered, fingering the blade.

Marie gave Tony a sharp glare but he could barely pay any attention to her. Not when Gibbs had just fucking fondled his thigh in order to unsheathe his blade. God. _Unsheathe his blade?_ Even Tony couldn’t make up innuendo of this type.

“It was a gift,” Tony stammered. From Gibbs. Of course. Not that Gibbs would have forgotten, but Tony wanted to make sure that Gibbs knew that he hadn’t forgotten it, either.

Gibbs’ broke into a slow smile. “Was it now?”

“It’s special. I never leave home without it,” Tony nodded, gulping again when he swallowed. Marie’s fingers were so tight on his arm now that he was sure he would have a hand shaped bruise where she was gripping him. But he couldn’t help it. His dick was hard enough to drill diamonds now, and he couldn’t find it in himself to even care. Gibbs’ blue eyes, that killer smile, his fingers on Tony’s thigh? Seriously. Nothing could stop Tony’s body from reacting that way, not even the thought that Gibbs would absolutely _kill_ him for harboring these impure thoughts about him.

“Maybe you can show Tony here how to handle a two-handed broadsword,” the blacksmith inserted, seemingly unaware of the tension between Tony, Marie and Gibbs, or the innuendo in his words.

“What? No!” Marie grabbed Tony’s arm with both hands, trying to yank him away. “My archer costume is by far the best performing new costume ever. Tony doesn’t have time for swordplay.”

“Is that so?” Gibbs gave Marie a smile that wasn’t much more than baring his teeth.

“Yes,” Marie insisted.

“DiNozzo?” Gibbs’ tone was mild, as was his expression.

“Yes, Boss?”

“Is that so?” he repeated the question, directing it to Tony this time. “You don’t have time for… swordplay?”

“Umm…” Tony gave Marie a guilty look. Because Gibbs was a master at handling that broadsword. Tony wanted so much to feel those calloused hands handling his own… ummm… broadsword. Shit. Tony couldn’t stop thinking about all of the phallic imagery of Gibbs’ huge sword. His literal sword, that was. Aw fuck. Maybe there was something to this renaissance fair thing after all, Tony couldn’t help but babble to himself. In his head, though, thank god. Because nobody, certainly not Gibbs, needed to hear how much Tony wanted Gibbs to handle his rod. Tony tried not to snicker to himself now.

Gibbs grunted softly and raised an eyebrow at Marie. Tony didn’t even know that someone could gloat so effectively with one single onomatopoeic utterance, but that was Gibbs for you. The older man turned and started to walk away.

“With me, DiNozzo,” he didn’t even bother to look at Tony or raise his voice in any way.

“Yes, Boss. Right away, Boss,” Tony squeaked, squirming out of Marie’s tight grasp and giving her an apologetic look as he scampered off, trailing after Gibbs.

“He’ll meet you at his car in one hour, Marie,” Gibbs called back. “He’ll be driving you home then.”

Tony turned and gave Marie a guilty shrug, a silent apology, even as she sputtered impotently at them. He turned and trotted after Gibbs, who was striding away without even looking back, confident that Tony would obey him, as he always did. This expectance of obedience always made Tony hot under the collar, and today, coupled with the way Gibbs’ ass looked in the tight breeches that he wore, the slight swagger to his gait that wasn’t usually visible at work, not to mention the huge, fucking broadsword still sheathed down his spine, Tony couldn’t stop his dick from hardening as he followed along, ending up in his usual spot, a half step or so behind Gibbs, to his right. Where he liked to be, so he could be on Gibbs’ six. The longbow slung across his back thumped rhythmically against his body as he moved. Tony followed Gibbs, observing how every other person seemed to know him and greeted him with some kind of quaint old-timey greeting. Tony found it settling though, that despite the fact that Gibbs was wearing chain mail with a broadsword strapped to his back, he just nodded curtly to anyone brave enough to speak to him. Gibbs was Gibbs, his usual curmudgeonly, bastardly self, as friendly and talkative as he usually was. Tony wondered what it meant for him that he found it comforting that Gibbs barely spoke, and yet his erection hadn’t completely softened, and he was still sneaking looks at Gibbs’ ass. Enough times that Gibbs caught him doing it once.

The look Gibbs gave him let Tony know that he was definitely in trouble now. He was in for it. Not that Gibbs was a bigot and would telegraph Tony’s proclivities at work, that wasn’t Gibbs’ style. But he knew for certain that the next time the team sparred, Tony would go home sore and bruised and it was just not going to end well for him.

But still, Tony obediently trailed after his boss, knowingly and willingly allowing himself to be led like a lamb to slaughter. Finally Gibbs slipped in between the fried turkey leg tent and a jewelry tent, heading out towards what looked like a small copse of trees beyond the edge of where the tents of the fair were. The fairground was a large, open field, but Gibbs unerringly knew where he could find cover.

Tony sighed. Maybe this was where Gibbs would take the sword out and hack him into little pieces, and then that would be the end of him. It wouldn’t even be a terrible thing. Tony was sure that the moment Gibbs pulled the sword out, that he would get hard and die happily, watching Gibbs use that humongous weapon with precision, even if it was to cut his own body up.

Finally they were concealed from the fair. There was a small bit of undergrowth around the trees, and while it wasn’t the manicured expanse of grass like the rest of the grounds, Tony was fairly certain there wouldn’t be any snakes in the vicinity. Hopefully. Other than Tony’s unruly one eyed snake, that was. Gibbs turned to face him, giving him that bland look that Tony knew was the herald of trouble.

“B-boss, let me explain…” he tried to head the destruction off at the pass. “Because if there can only be one, I promise you, I’m seriously not a contender to take your head with a sword.”

“What?” Gibbs frowned at him.

“You know? _The Highlander_? ‘I’m Connor MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. I was born in 1518 in the village of Glenfinnan on the shores of Loch Shiel. And I am immortal’.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes, grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed his back into a tree, causing Tony to moan, and shit, there went his stupid dick, hardening in his tight, tight pants. Tony _loved_ to be manhandled, and Gibbs in chainmail with a broadsword strapped to his back, pushing him into trees was… well… it was seriously _good_. Tony had no other words for it. Gibbs was pressed up against him in that intimidating way that he had, that there was no way he would mistake the hard line digging into his thigh as anything but Tony’s cock.

“This isn’t a movie, DiNozzo.”

Tony nodded, but was powerless to do anything else but remain still.

For a long moment, Gibbs’ eyes bored into him, and all he did was breathe threateningly right in Tony’s face. Tony swallowed, trying to stop his body from responding, but Gibbs’ hot breath on his cheek and his neck just made his cock so hard, he could feel that he was already leaking.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and Tony gave him a guilty grimace. All Gibbs did was press up harder against him, and Tony couldn’t help it. He arched into Gibbs and ground his dick against Gibbs’ thigh, and a sound like a strangled moan escaped him. Gibbs’ hand moved into his short hair, fisting it and yanking, so Tony’s throat was bared and his head angled. And again, Tony couldn’t help but moan and rut against Gibbs. His brain was completely frozen and he couldn’t do anything but respond.

Without warning, Gibbs’ lips were on his, a fierce, bruising kiss that dominated him. Tony’s knees wobbled and if Gibbs wasn’t holding him by the hair, he probably would have fallen over, but he was securely between Gibbs’ hard body and the tree at his back, opening his mouth and kissing back, allowing Gibbs to do whatever he pleased to his mouth. The kiss turned filthy, all tongue and teeth, and Tony could hear himself moaning breathlessly, as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs, pulling him even closer, rubbing his dick against Gibbs’ leg. Every so often, he would snag against a bit of chain mail and that would make his dick throb and leak. And Tony could feel Gibbs’ hardness digging into him, too, so he knew that Gibbs was into it, which made him almost come in his ever tightening pants like a teenager. Because Gibbs, the Alpha male bastard US Marine sniper was _into him_.

When Gibbs pulled his mouth away, Tony’s whimper of protest would have made him blush if not for the fact that there was no blood left in the vicinity of his brain to register embarrassment. His dick was so hard now, he was starting to feel light headed. And the predatory smile on Gibbs’ face only made it worse. Tony could hardly catch his breath. Gibbs’ hand was on Tony’s bulge, rubbing deliciously, making him bite his lip and moan softly.

“Do you want this?” Gibbs’ words surprised him.

Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment, shocked that Gibbs was speaking to him now. He nodded dumbly.

“Good,” Gibbs’ fingers were _clever_ , and Tony’s hips arched into his hand as he fondled Tony through his pants.

Tony fumbled in his vest pocket and dug out a couple of packets of lube and condoms, fingers trembling as he practically chucked them at Gibbs.

“Sure you weren’t a boy scout?” Gibbs’ drawled, his smile turning fond and approving now. “Turn and put your hands against the tree.”

With an audible gulp, Tony spun and obeyed, automatically spreading his legs. Gibbs took the bow and quiver of arrows and tossed them aside before he undid the stays of Tony’s pants, pulled them all the way down to his ankles, and then he kicked Tony’s legs even further apart. Tony couldn’t even believe this was happening. He looked down at his dick, so hard now he was sure it could bore a hole in the tree he was facing. His dick was red and eager, drooling pre-cum as if Tony hadn’t already had a good night (and morning) of fucking. He could hear the sound of a packet being torn open, and then Gibbs’ wet, calloused fingers were circling his rim. Tony bent over further, exposing himself, and Gibbs slipped a slick finger into him. Tony whined, deep in his chest, because that had burned a little, but in such a _good_ way. Gibbs began moving, loosening him and preparing him. It didn’t take long until Gibbs had three fingers in and Tony was pushing his ass back, riding Gibbs’ fingers. Every few strokes, Gibbs would press on his prostate, making him curse and moan and beg.

“Please,” he begged. “Please, please, sir. Fuck me now. I’m ready. I’m so ready.” He didn’t even know where the ‘sir’ came from but it sounded right and Gibbs hadn’t smashed his head into the tree for that infraction, so he thought it had to be OK.

“You’re ready when I tell you you’re ready,” Gibbs spoke into his ear, his voice hoarse with what Tony could only imagine was arousal. And the bastard continued to fuck him with his fingers until Tony was sure he was about to come. His moans were getting higher and higher pitched, his orgasm was building and building, but suddenly Gibbs’ hand was around the base of his dick, stopping his release and he yanked his fingers out of Tony’s ass so suddenly that Tony almost wailed. Gibbs kept a firm hold on Tony’s dick until Tony felt himself calming, easing away from the precipice.

Gibbs turned him around and kissed him again, keeping his hand wrapped firmly around the base of Tony’s dick, and Tony threw himself into the kiss, sucking on Gibbs’ tongue, desperately trying to get Gibbs’ hand to just _move_ , so he could come. Gibbs pulled away again.

“On your hands and knees,” Gibbs told him, steel lacing his tone.

Tony swallowed hard and blinked stupidly at Gibbs, the words hardly penetrating into his sex-addled brain.

“On. Your. Knees,” Gibbs repeated slowly. “ _Now_.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony’s body finally unfroze, and he nodded, scrambling to obey him. He positioned himself on hands and knees, legs wide apart, ass in the air, ready for Gibbs to take him. He heard the sound of more packets opening, but he kept his eyes facing forward, just in case Gibbs decided to punish him for being slow or disobedient, or whatever. He was so close now, he didn’t want to jeopardize anything.

Gibbs was on his knees, in position between his legs, behind him. A slick finger tested the readiness of his hole before Gibbs’ cock notched at his entrance.

“Color?” Gibbs snapped.

“Green, sir!” Tony replied immediately.

“Good boy,” Gibbs’ hands rubbed up and down Tony’s back and side, gentling him, before he pushed his cockhead in.

Tony moaned, arching his back.

“Shh,” Gibbs growled, slowly working his way in. “Fuck, Tony. You’re so tight.”

Tony nodded, gasping as Gibbs gently pulled out and slid back in, easing deeper and deeper with every stroke. It had been a while. Tony loved sex, sure, but he preferred to top for the casual male on male encounters. He generally only liked to bottom with a certain type of male, the description of which Gibbs fit to a tee. Finally, Gibbs’ balls were against his ass, and they both moaned. Gibbs stilled for a moment, giving Tony time to adjust to his considerable girth.

“Is that a broadsword in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Tony mumbled, half dazed with arousal. His dick was hard as a rock and dripping onto the ground.

“I’ll show you a broadsword,” Gibbs pulled almost all the way out and slammed home again, repeating this a few times, before he settled into a rhythm, thrusting hard and fast, deep in Tony’s body.

Tony was wailing as he was pounded into the ground, his arms giving out, his head in the grass and weeds, trying to push back into Gibbs as he drove into him, again and again. That delicious heat was building in his spine and his belly again. He was so fucking close to coming, but now that Gibbs was giving him orders and had called him ‘boy’, he held back, not wanting to come. He didn’t want to disappoint Gibbs, and Tony DiNozzo had always been the guy to always want to please Gibbs. It wasn’t any different here, hell, it was even worse. He found himself moaning helplessly, panting and pushing back into Gibbs’ dick.

Gibbs’ hand fisted his short hair again, yanking his head up.

“You close?” Gibbs gritted out.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony moaned, desperately holding on, as Gibbs’ dick unerringly drilled his prostate with every, goddamned, stroke. “Yes. Fuck, yes.”

“Ask for it,” Gibbs grunted, corkscrewing his hips as he fucked in again, and Tony keened as Gibbs corkscrewed right into his prostate again.

“ _Please_ ,” Tony begged, understand what Gibbs wanted him to do. “Please, please, please. May I?”

Gibbs grunted, starting to sound out of breath as he kept fucking into the younger man, silent for another minute, while Tony begged. Finally, he reached a hand around and started tugging at Tony’s dick.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony swore, doing his very best to clench his ass tight, and hold off the orgasm. And the bastard kept jerking him off. Tony was sure that a blood vessel was going to burst in his brain at his efforts to keep from coming because he couldn’t even feel his legs anymore. Every single muscle was tight, his entire being focused on staving off his release.

Gibbs’ lips brushed Tony’s ear. “Come,” he ordered, punctuating it with a hard thrust.

Tony wailed as he obeyed, his dick shooting a thick jet of come all the way up to his chin before the rest of his release soaked into the ground, as he spurted helplessly. Gibbs fucked him through his orgasm, grunting with effort, and when Tony was done, Gibbs gave a hoarse cry as he jammed himself deep into Tony’s body and stiffened, giving in to his own release. Tony couldn’t help but wish that he could feel Gibbs’ seed hot and sticky deep inside him, like a reward for his obedience and good behavior, something he’d never ever had happen to him. Tony _always_ wrapped up to play and insisted on the same courtesy for all of his partners. But now, Tony’s knees were giving out, and he was going to belly flop on his own mess in a second.

As if he knew what was happening, Gibbs gently pushed them both onto their sides, his dick still pulsing in Tony’s ass, ensuring that Tony was clear of the mess of come on the ground. Tony struggled to regain his breath, and he felt dazed and muzzy, unable to hold on to any thoughts. All he could feel was Gibbs’ hand, running gently up and down his side, Gibbs’ body spooning him, one arm securely around his waist. Gibbs was shushing him softly, praising him, and dropping soft kisses on the back of his neck. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, before he managed to surface back into coherency.

“You back with me, sweetheart?” Gibbs’ fingers were gentle, rubbing his scalp.

Tony nodded, burying his face in Gibbs’ chainmail encased chest. He didn’t even know when they had changed positions but they were now facing each other, and Gibbs was propped up on one elbow and just petting Tony, soothing him. Tony felt really good. Better than he ever had when he found a dom to play with, and Gibbs didn’t even need any of the trappings of dungeons or toys. The man was a natural dom, and right now Tony couldn’t find any complaints about the aftercare. Even if there was a stick digging uncomfortably into his leg.

“Color?” Gibbs asked.

And Tony knew what Gibbs was really asking. How was he feeling? Tony took a moment to take stock of his body, and he felt that luxurious exhaustion that only came with an incredibly satisfying orgasm. His mind was clear now, too, and calm, as if he’d absorbed all of the gentle praises and the petting, in his soul as well as his body.

“Green,” Tony had to clear his throat a time or two before he could get the word out.

“Good,” Gibbs kissed the top of his head.

Tony looked up and smiled, and Gibbs leaned close and claimed his mouth in a gentle, yet thorough kiss. Tony couldn’t help but press closer to the man and kiss back. Gibbs’ hands were still gentle and soothing, in his hair and rubbing his back. The older man pulled back and sat up, and wordlessly helped Tony up. Gibbs helped pull Tony’s skin tight pants back up and did up the stays, after kissing his hip. He picked up the bow and quiver, and his own sheathed sword that he’d dropped to the side in a heap and helped put them both back to rights.

Tony just stared helplessly at his boss, completely unsure how to react to what had just taken place. Sure, he felt amazing, and Gibbs was everything he’d ever dreamt about. But was this it? Was he going to be relegated to being one of Gibbs’ ex wives, someone Gibbs would go to great lengths to ignore, even destroying his cell phone to escape from them? Not that Tony was necessarily anyone’s wife, or even wife material. But what did it all mean? Did Gibbs actually want something from him, something more than fucking him in the woods? Because Tony had always been in love with Gibbs and thought that he was unattainable, and he needed to understand what the hell was going on. And when did he turn into a girl? Couldn’t Gibbs just be another casual hook up? Wasn’t that Tony’s MO?

“Go drive Marie home,” Gibbs’ hand whacking the back of his head broke him out of his spiral of misery. “If you want more of this,” he gestured between the two of them, “meet me at my house after you drop her off. If you don’t show, it’s fine. Nothing will change for us.”

“What does ‘more’ mean?” Tony asked, his voice small.

Gibbs gave him a fond look. “Everything,” he said simply. “If you want it.”

Tony’s eyes widened. Gibbs kissed him one more time, a soft, tender kiss, before he headed back towards the fair. Tony scrambled to catch up and assumed his usual position by Gibbs’ side.

Tony bit his lips and hesitated where Gibbs was about to turn away from where the parking lot was to go do, whatever it was that Gibbs did at renaissance faires other than swordfights. “This isn’t some elaborate prank, is it?” he asked, hating that he sounded _vulnerable_. Tony didn’t do vulnerable. But he had long since given Gibbs his heart. He didn’t know what would be left of him if this was just some stupid prank or whatever.

Gibbs’ lips turned up in a small smile. “No,” he said, in his ever succinct fashion.

“OK,” Tony nodded. He stared at Gibbs a moment longer.

“Should get a move on for Marie,” Gibbs jerked his head towards the parking lot.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, turning away.

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs’ voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned back to him. “If you decide to come over after, tell Marie I’ll send her a check for your outfit.”

“What?” Tony couldn’t believe his ears. “ _Why_?”

“I didn’t get to peel you out of it,” Gibbs smirked at him, and walked away. “And I’d like to.”

Tony stood and watched him, and yes, he did admire Gibbs’ ass yet again, before he turned and loped off towards his car. Marie was waiting for him by the entrance of the fair.

“Are we going back in?” she inclined her head back towards the fair.

“I have an appointment to get to after I drop you off,” Tony told her, trying not to antagonize her, even though his ass was still aching in that most delicious way. Shit. He’d let Gibbs fuck him, in the friggin’ woods, almost in public, while he was supposed to be on a date with this woman. Who had promised him a blow job – probably in the same little copse of trees that Gibbs had had his way with him – but she had dangled it, and dangled it, and now Tony had managed to wriggle his way out of her grasp.

Marie gave him a long look, before she nodded. “OK,” she nodded. “I assume you won’t need me to peg you with my dildo?”

Tony gave an embarrassed laugh. “Yeah, no. I think I’m good now.”

Marie grunted and reached up to pull leaves and twigs out of Tony’s hair. “Let’s go then.”

They started walking towards Tony’s car. “Gibbs said he’ll send you a check for the costume,” Tony said hesitantly.

Marie rolled her eyes. Tony took a deep breath and readied himself for a really uncomfortable ride.

A half hour later, Tony was in his car, alone, driving recklessly in Gibbs-style towards Gibbs’ house. He wasn’t sure what it was he was signing up for, but ‘everything’ with Gibbs sounded like a good thing and something he was definitely not going to pass up. Besides, he still had the rest of the weekend off, and maybe this time Gibbs would have other creative things to do to him that didn’t involve sanding the boat the basement. Tony couldn’t stop smiling the whole way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hazel_rah, my love, I hope you enjoyed this. I know I'm always late and every year I get even later and later, but I hope you forgive me and enjoy the story. ❤️❤️ Ren Faire swordsman Gibbs, per your prompt. The prompt basically took place in a long exchange of IMs so I'll boil it down here:  
> * Gibbs as a swordsman, armor and all  
> * Tony lusts after Gibbs  
> * Tony ditches someone for Gibbs  
> * Setting: Renaissance Faire, or something like that  
> * Outdoor sex  
> * Tony with sticks and leaves in his hair after the outdoor sex
> 
> I hope I managed to cover what we spoke about, hazel :D
> 
> Also, because of the nature of the story and the whole swordplay thing, I went to the movie the Highlander for music (and I did make some references to it and quoted from it in the story). The two songs are:  
> * [Princes of the Universe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEJ8lpCQbyw)  
> * [Who Wants to Live Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jtpf8N5IDE)  
> Both songs are by Queen.
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support! I'll be replying to your comments as soon as I can ❤️❤️
> 
> 💋  
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
